fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
TOD (Home's Bizarre Gathering)
NOTE: This is NOT the true art for this character, but the art closest to representing them. The Real art will be presented ASAP |-|TOD= |-|"Human Avatar"= |-|The End= |-|The Butcher= Summary TOD is the "harbinger" of Kozilek, and a major character in Home's Bizarre Gathering. He starts out as an antagonist, as one of the "Eldrazi Leaders" bringing out destruction upon planes. After "THE GREAT MERGING", he discovers and uses a Stand Arrow, achieving his Stand: The End He then takes a "human form" and plots more planes to destroy, and eventually redeems himself... sort of. After he "eats" the "five colours within the elixir", he "awakens", becoming vaslty more strong than before. Not only does he upgrade his stand to The End Ultimate, but he unlocks a second stand: The Butcher. The End can stop time for up to 15 seconds. The End Ultimate can stop time for up to 15 minutes. The Butcher can skip time for up to 1 minute Appearance TOD's normal Eldrazi form is a humanoid, four-armed Eldrazi wearing brown leggings. His "Human Form" is a white human, wearing a brown cloak "Awakened" TOD and The End Ultimate look the same as before, but radiating with an aura that rapidly changes colour from White, Blue, Black, Red, Green, and Grey. Personality TOD is an insane being, wishing for nothing but destruction. He is ambitious, and will stop at nothing to reach his goals Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Birthplace: The Blind Eternities Weight: 250 lbs. Height: 6 feet tall Likes: Vriska Serket, Kozilek, Fellow Eldrazi, Destroying things, Destruction in general Dislikes: Buttons, rain Eye Color: N/A, red as human avatar and The End. Butcher has black eyes. When Awoken, his eyes are flashing different colours Hair Color: White as human avatar Hobbies: Causing Destruction, distorting space-time Martial Status: Single, his love for Vriska is rejected Themes: The Aeons Torn normally, Void when Awakened. Credit to Julian Magalhaes for the music Combat Statistics Tier: Likely at least High 8-C, possibly High 7-A to 6-C. High 4-C with the End | At least 2-A. At least 2-A with the End Ultimate. At least 1-C with the Butcher Name: TOD Origin: Home's Bizarre Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Eldrazi, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|TOD=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 9), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (At least Mid), Durability Negation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, and Time Stop |-|The End=All previous powers, Soul Manipulation, Time Stop, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction |-|Awakened TOD=All of TOD's previous powers to a greater extent, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Absorption, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, and 9), Status Effect Inducement, Fate Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Willpower Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation |-|The End Ultimate=All previous powers to a greater extent, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation |-|The Butcher=All previous powers to a greater extent, Precognition (Can view up to 1 minute into the future), Time Erasure and Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely at least Building level (Superior to the Artisans of Kozilek, who dwarf large trees in size), possibly Large Mountain level to Island level (Should be superior to the weaker trolls). Large Star level with The End (Can harm and kill stronger trolls). Can ignore durability through a variety of ways | At least Multiverse level+ (Stated to be six times stronger than Yawgmoth, who already dwarfs the power of most of the combined might of the multiverses's planeswalkers, such as Jace Beleren and Tezzeret). At least Multiversal level+ with The End Ultimate (Can harm Nicol Bolas) without his Eternity Served Cold), Complex Multiverse level with The Butcher (Comparable to Dungeon Master Requiem). Can ignore durability through a variety of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to the Weaker Homestuck Characters) with Massively FTL+ reactions. Massively FTL+ with The End | Immeasurable. (Superior to most Oldwalkers and First Gaurdians) Immeasurable with the End (Can tag Oldwalkers and First Gaurdians). Immeasurable with the Butcher Lifting Strength: Unknown. Unknown with The End | Immeasurable. Immeasurable with The End Ultimate. Immeasurable with The Butcher Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Large Building level, possibly Large Mountain level to Island level. Large Star level with the End | At least Multiversal+. At least Multiversal+ with The End Ultimate. Complex Multiversal with the Butcher Durability: Likely at least Large Building level, possibly Large Mountain level to Island level. Large Star level when using The End to protect himself. Immortality and Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | At least Multiverse level+. Regeneration and Immortality makes him difficut to kill Stamina: Seemingly Limitless | Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (Can planeswalk to other planes, and travel to other planes. Can interact with different sessions) | Multiversal+. Complex Multiverse level with The Butcher Standard Equipment: Bolts, The End | The End Ultimate, The Butcher Intelligence: Dispite his massive arrogance, TOD is a tatical genius when it comes to battle and destruction. He planned out most of the assaults among planes he attacked. When using The End, he can find clever ways to kill his opponent, and will kill his opponent as easy as possible. Weaknesses: Highly Arrogant and Destructive Notable Attacks / Techniques *'Eldrazi Physiology:' TOD is an Eldrazi, meaning he has the powers of an Eldrazi **'Dust Manipulation:' TOD can turn objects or beings into dust, serving as Existence Erasure. However, this process takes a while, but TOD's Dust Manipulation is faster than other Eldrazi's **'Regeneration:' TOD can regenerate from many wounds. While the true extent of this regeneration is Unknown, he should be superior to other Eldrazi, who can regenerate from a spear to the head **'Negation:' TOD can negate spells, and he may copy them or absorb them *'The End:' TOD's stand, The End, is a dark humanoid figure with a blue face, and a black hat and eyes, with red pupils. It is a close-ranged stand, who attacks by either pummeling or "donuting" **'Time Stop:' The End can stop time for up to 15 seconds, making only itself and TOD move for the stopped time. **'The End Ultimate:' Superior to The End, The End Ultimate is obtained once TOD "awakens". It is vastly superior to The End, and looks the same as The End, but it has a radiating aura ***'Enhanced Time Stop:' Instead of stopping time for a maximum of 15 seconds, it stops time for 15 minutes. Only itself, TOD, and the Butcher can move in stopped time. This time stop has been shown to work against characters that have Infinite or Immeasurable speed *'The Butcher:' TOD's second stand. Its appearance looks like Lord Cosi, which is a version of the Eldrazi Titan Kozilek. It is a long-ranged stand, that kills by using his blades **'Time Skip:' The Butcher can skip time for up to 1 minute, like Diavolo's King Crimson. This has also shown to work against characters with Infinite or Immeasurable speed. When The Butcher erases time, he stores it in a pocket dimensional storage. The Butcher can apply this time to an entirely different time segment Key: Base | Awoken Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Damus Adapin - Damus's profile (Both where 2-A, speed was equalized, Butcherer was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Home's Bizarre Gathering Category:Sadists Category:Sadist Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Fate Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sadistic Sleuth's pages Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 1